Anihilacja: Federacja cz. 10
Pozbawiony oczu, szaroskóry humanoid o ostrzach zamiast dłoni rzucił się na Lię, czarodziejka jednak jednym skinienem ręki stworzyła takie uderzenie powietrza, że istota została w przeciągu sekundy oskórowana a jej truchło poleciało wysoko ponad pole bitwy. Dwa inne potwory tego samego typu próbowały tego samego manewru, jakby za nic mając fakt że nie mogło się to udać. Tym razem jednak, to nie ona się ich pozbyła. Pierwsza z istot została dosłownie rozerwana na strzępy przez ostrzał Automatów Daunera, będących elementarną częścią Pancerza SPBF 4LKZ/2AD, który nosił jeden z żołnierzy walczących u boku czarodziejki. Drugi był blisko dźgnięcia przeciwniczki, jednak z nikąd wyskoczył wielki na 4 metry, ubrany w czarny pancerz płytowy Ork, który złapał głowę potwora w swoją olbrzymią łapę i w jednej chwili rozgniótł ją na drobną miazgę. Lia rozejrzała się. Dookoła trwała prawdziwa rzeź- hordy Legionu liczyły setki tysięcy istot, słabszych bądź silniejszych, więc nieważne jak dobrze wyszkoleni byliby synowie i córki Federacji, zawsze będą do tyłu. Dlatego wprowadzenie chaosu w jego szeregach, tworzenie mini tam na drodze tej rwącej rzeki, było póki co jedyną możliwością. - Summon!- ''zakrzyknęła kobieta, unosząc w górę dłonie.- ''Jötunnheim! W jednej chwili na udeptanym, czerwono-czarnym śniegu utworzył się krąg, który chwilę później zamienił się w wielki na kilka metrów portal. Żołnierze Federacji natychmiast zaczęli się cofać, a przywołane przez Lie istoty przybywać. Wielkie na 15 metrów, ubrane w brązowe szmaty humanoidalne istoty o skórze pokrytej szromem przybyły na pole bitwy. Lodowe Olbrzymy z 8 świata Nordów. Stwory Legiona natychmiast rzuciły się na nowe zagrożenie, co zezłościło Olbrzymy. Wymachując wielkimi, drewnianymi pałkami na wszystkie strony uderzały z impetem w potwory mające przejąć świat, sprowadzając ich ciała do roli naleśnika. - Dość już zrobiliśmy!- zakrzyknęła Lia.- Wycof... W tym momencie kobieta przerwała, by odskoczyć od nagłego ciosu. Umięśniony mężczyzna z jednym, białym okiem tuż nad nosem, pokryty kilkoma warstwami bandaży zamachnął się swoim wielkim na półtora metra mieczem, nieomal trafiając swoją ofiarę. - Jesteś szybka.- powiedział mężczyzna, wpatrując się w czarodziejkę. Kobieta wyciągnęła ręce w stronę przeciwnika. - Aer Missile!- zakrzyknęła Lia, a w stronę wroga poleciał pocisk czystego powietrza, pędzący z prędkością 22km/s. Ku jej zdziwieniu przeciwnik zdążył się zamachnąć swoim mieczem, co rozproszyło magię czarodziejki. Lia patrzyła na to z niedowierzaniem. - Niedoceniasz mnie, kobieto.- powiedział mężczyzna, wyciągając olbrzymi miecz w stronę przeciwniczki.- Jestem Hamid, Rycerz Szarego Mędrca. - Nie obchodzi mnie to.- powiedziała Lia.- Summ Sekundę później Hamid był tuż przed jej twarzą, zamachując się swoim ostrzem. Lia padła na ziemię, unikając pierwszego ciosu, po czym przetrulała się między nogami wroga, unikając drugiego. - Ictum!-'' zakrzyknęła wyciągając przed siebie ręce, a ciało Hamida poleciało kilka metrów w górę. Gdy zaczęło spadać, kobieta wstała i wypowiedziała kolejne zaklęcie.- ''Aer Carcere! Nim Hamid się obejrzał, wokół jego ciała uformowała się niewidzialna kopuła, utrzymująca go tuż nad ziemią. Ciało Rycerza utrzymywane było w bezruchu, podczas gdy z wnętrza kopuły pobierany był cały tlen. Lia patrzyła jak jakiekolwiek oznaki życie znikają z ciała jej wroga. Po kilku minutach rozproszyła zaklęcie, a truchło padło głucho na ziemię. Czarodziejka szybko podeszła i sprawdziła puls. Stwierdziła brak. - Wszyscy jesteście tacy słabi?- spytała, wstając i śmiejąc się pod nosem. Po chwili nadszedł ból. Przez ciało kobiety przeszedł dreszcz a jej przedziurawiony żołądek opadł na śnieg. Lia spojrzała w dół zdumiona. Przeciwnik przebił się swym mieczem przez jej brzuch. - Wystarczająco by sobie z wami poradzić.- powiedział Hamid. Mężczyzna wyjął miecz, po czym zamachnął się ponownie. Chciał odciąć czarodziejce głowę i powiesić ją nad kominkiem- swoista pamiątka po wygranej wojnie. Coś jednak mu przeszkodziło. Jeden z żołnierzy ubranych w Pancerz PbF 2RKZ doskoczył i wbił Szpony Energetyczne prosto w czaszkę mężczyzny, przebijając ją na wylot. W tym samym czasie złapał czarodziejkę na ręce, po czym wyciągnął szpony i pobiegł w stronę towarzyszy. - Pani Whitewood ranna!- zakrzyknął żołnierz.- Wycofujemy się! Natychmiast! - Ej! Ej! Paniusiu!- ''odezwał się nagle głos w głowie czarodziejki. - Kto...kto to mówi?- spytała Lia. Jej świadomość zaczęła powoli odpływać. - ''Weź se k#rwa jaj nie rób!- ''zakrzyknął głos.-'' Miałaś być moją bramą do k#rwy nędzy! - Bramą?- spytała kobieta z mieszanką zdziwienia i strachu.- Ty...Jesteś od Legiona....Jesteś jego sługą.... - Ha!- ''wyśmiał ją głos.-'' Koleś nie ma jaj żeby mi rozkazywać. Dosłownie. Lii ciężko było to wszystko zrozumieć. Nie wiedziała nawet co się dzieje. Jej świadomość powoli się rozmywała. - Mówię że masz nie umierać!- ''krzyczał głośniej głos.-'' K#rwa j#bana mać, dlaczego wszystko zawsze musi być skomplikowane?! - Kim jesteś?- spytała.- Czego chcesz? ''- Mam Ci to przeliterować?- spytał głos. Po chwili przed jej oczami pojawił się obraz. Wysoki, postawny mężczna w stroju pirata. Loty w długich włosach i dominująca w wizerunku, czarna broda. - ''Jestem sk#rwysyńskim Czarnobrodym!- ''odpowiedział głos.- ''A ty użycz mi tego czar-mary, żebym mógł ocalić córeczkę. - Fede...racja...- wydukała zdumiona czarodziejka. Czarnobrody przewrócił oczami. - ''Tak tak, was też.-'' odpowiedział mężczyzna. Kobieta uśmiechnęła się. Jeśli miała umierać, to chroniąc swój dom. Skupiła w sobie resztki siły życiowej i rzuciła zaklęcie. Życie na Linii Cere momentalnie zamarło. Cała krwawa walka, pojedynki tytanów i całych armii zostały przerwane, gdy uwaga wszystkich skupiła się na nieboskłonie nad byłą granicą Federacji. Olbrzymi portal do piekielnych czeluści otworzył się, a oczom wszystkich ukazał się bezmiar lądu pokrytego magmą oraz wiecznie płonącymi płomieniami. Jednak to nie był atak hord demonów. Z portalu natychmiast wyleciały....drewniane okręty. Trzy potężne, przeklęte Galeony mknęły w powietrzu, prowadzone przez najbardziej przeklętych, zwrodniałych bandytów jacy kiedykolwiek trafili w odmęty czeluści. Na samym dziobie największego z nich stał Cezar Siedmiu Mórz we własnej osobie. Czarnobrody wziął głęboki oddech. Był znów żywy. - Gotujcie się, sucze syny!- zakrzyknął przywrócony do życia, wyciągając dwa spośród sześciu pistoletów które miał przy pasie. Jeśli ktokolwiek myślał że trzy Galeony pełne piekielnych pomiotów to było wszystko, to srogo się pomylił. Gigantycznie, mierzące po 120 metrów gady wyleciały z portalu jako następne. Było ich sześć- szóstka potężnych istot, które były mieszanką wszystkich najlepszych cech wśród demonów i smoków. Przedstawiciele rasy wybitej tysiąclecia temu w jednej chwili pojawiły się nad polem bitwy. - Durogon, Wawel, Gorum, Ddraig, Bazyliszek, Quint!- wydarł się na całe gardło, prezentując wszystkim demoniczne gady.- Ukażcie tym ryżym sk#rwysynom, jak wygląda Piekło! Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Anihilacja Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures